


【绪凛】假日(r18

by shiro_kami



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_kami/pseuds/shiro_kami
Summary: 第一次发文，还请多多包涵。
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 2





	【绪凛】假日(r18

阳光窜过窗帘间的缝隙，映在了凛月的被子上。  
不知道为什么，今日的阳光格外猛烈。啊，我可不能再阳光底下待太久啊。这样想着，凛月继续缩到一旁睡着了。厅里的真绪听见了里面的响动，进来把窗帘拉紧。他细细地看着熟睡中的凛月，因为是早上，凛月的脸有些水肿，但这并不影响他真正容貌，真绪的怜惜地在凛月头上留下了一个吻。  
刚想回头把厨房整理一下，发现衣角被凛月抓住  
“不要走。” 凛月软绵绵绵的声音带有点哭腔，抓着真绪衣角的右手死死不放，甚至还把左手搭了上去。  
真绪被恋人的幼稚行为激荡的一笑，随后伸手抚摸上凛月微红的脸，“我不走，但是凛月要起床，我已经把早餐做好了。”  
“啊……好不容易有个星期天，我可不想起来。”“是是，好不容易有能休息的星期天 我可不能让你睡一天。”拉拉扯扯终于把凛月拉了起来，“走，吃早餐去。”  
被真绪拉住的凛月摇摇摆摆的坐在了餐厅的椅子上，拿起面包啃了起来。“呐，真绪，今天是星期天诶？””嗯？怎么了吗？”真绪停下了手中正在洗碗的工作。  
凛月放下面包，咽了口口水，“……真绪……我们来做吧。”  
真绪的手微微一颤，手中的碗掉进了碗池，哐啷一声，“啊啊，抱歉抱歉……”他连忙捡起来检查是否有裂纹，所幸什么都没有发生  
“凛月刚刚......说什么？”  
凛月扶了扶脑袋，“我是说，我们来做吧” 。可能是碗吸引了真绪的注意，凛月那句话并没有听清。  
……  
安静了停后，凛月站了起来，“不说话就当你同意了，我去洗澡。  
厕所门刚被打开，一只湿漉漉的手就握上了凛月的手腕，“一起。先说好，我没做过，也不会做，如果……”凛月捂住了真绪的嘴“没事，只要是真绪就没问题。”  
......  
凛月身上搭着毛巾，头发乱哄哄的坐在浴缸边上，对着正在排水的真绪说“真绪君〜就在这里吧。”  
“诶？”说着，凛月踏进了浴缸，掰开真绪的双腿，“真绪君〜让我来帮你〜”  
未经人事的小真绪被凛月挑逗的胀痛胀痛，等真绪回过神，凛月便一口含住。未受过这种刺激的真绪惊呼一声，双手紧紧的扒着浴缸的边缘。凛月由下至上至慢慢舔砥，像抚摸艺术那样细细品味。津液顺着柱身流下去，一滴一滴地滴落在刚排完水被真绪擦干的浴缸里，液体滑过皮肤的感觉让真绪难耐无比。  
凛月也意识到了真绪身体的抖动，抬头望向真绪涨红的脸，毫 犹豫的吻上真绪，“真绪知道的吧，我们已经相处三个月了……”凛月整个人趴在了真绪身上，说话有些哽咽，“还一次没有做过……我都怀疑你是不是......”啪嗒啪嗒的几滴泪水滴在了真绪身上。  
‘对不起......凛月’真绪把手盖在凛月背上紧紧地抱住，“对不起，凛月放心好了，真绪绝对不会忘了凛月的。”  
凛月搂着真绪的双手瞬间就软了下来，眼泪不受控制地哗哗往下掉，像一只受了委屈的小猫咪，一口咬在了真绪的脖子上，“那为了赔偿我，今天我要把真绪吃干净〜”  
真绪两手扶住凛月的脑袋，眼睛直直地看着他，“只要凛月开心就行。去床上吧？”凛月点头表示同意。  
真绪把凛月按在床上，开始蹂躏凛月的嘴唇，一只手把床头柜里的**套和润*剂拿出来。凛月搂着真绪的脖子，在真绪放开凛月换气的间隙，惊恐道“原来……真绪一直准备着 ？”  
真绪抚摸上被自己虐待的红唇，“因为一直想和凛月做，所以一直放在床头。”被没有技术啃咬的凛月的嘴唇，上面沾满了津液，亮的反光，鲜红的令人垂涎。

话毕，真绪的双手就被抓住，凛月嘟起嘴，靠在真绪肩上，对着真绪的耳郭说，”没想到真绪君这么关照我，受宠若惊了呢〜“  
凛月夺过真绪手中的**套，把真绪反过来压在身下，”今天真绪要让我自己来哦〜“说着拆开了套，套在了了真绪上面。  
真绪正想拒绝，却被凛月含住，看着凛月把润*剂挤在手上伸向后面，嘴巴支支吾吾的只能发出些许单音节。凛月把手指勉强的伸进自己的后穴，融化的液体糊在指间，被进入的刺激使凛月整个人瘫在真绪身上，顾不得嘴边的掠夺。  
手指在股间进出，液体顺着大腿往下滴，，难以让人容忍的表情使真绪忍不住想对凛月犯罪。真绪抬起凛月的腿架在肩上，拔出凛月的两根手指，伸出舌头舔弄着凛月乱七八糟的后穴，凛月揽住真绪的脖子，嘴里不断地发出惊呼。  
真绪由大腿根部一路吮吸，手指撑开凛月紧缩的内壁，凛月紧紧的抓着真绪，害怕他突然离开。直到啃食到脚裸，真绪才肯放开凛月的大腿。  
凛月躺在床上，大腿架在真绪肩上，这种姿势让凛月正好的看到下面的光景。任谁看到了这样的景象都会感到羞耻，凛月紧紧闭着眼，但是这却能更好的意识到真绪的手指在自己身体里面律动。  
“唔......真绪君犯规，明明说好了让我自己来的......”  
“因为......凛月好可爱......我忍不住啊”真绪说完，把凛月抱起，让凛月跨坐在自己身上，嘴上不断侵犯着他。  
凛月让真绪靠在墙上，嘴上不断迎合合的同时，一只手让真绪半软的**重新硬起来。做好了足够扩张的内穴想要容下真绪的**还是比较困难的，深入三 根手指草草的结束扩张，凛月扶住真绪的**一点一点的往下坐。  
刚被异物入侵时，还不觉得困难，只不过内壁的压逼让真绪又痛又痒。随即，被刺激的阴茎愈加肿大，进入的半截已经撑的凛月全身软弱无力。给了跪坐在真绪身上的凛月支撑的腿再也受不住，失力让凛月整个身体直接往下坐。  
被强硬撑开的内壁火辣火辣的疼，经不住疼痛和快感并发的凛月趴在了真绪身上射了出来。进入到深处的感觉让真绪忍不住叫了出来，和着凛月的呻吟，比舞台上的他们更加光彩照人。  
意识到凛月可能已经没有力气自己动了，真绪扶住凛月的腰，一下一下的抽动着，任由着凛月咬着自己的肩膀。连续不断被摩擦，真绪也受不住，释放了出来，离开凛月的后穴。  
两人倒在了床上，床单已经不干净了，真绪的工作又要增加了。看着已经熟睡了的凛月，真绪亲吻了他。

“我的小猫咪总是给我找麻烦啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是第一篇文，所以ooc的话请原谅。


End file.
